The present invention relates to a ceiling fan assembly and a method for assembling same, and, more particularly, to such an assembly and method in which the assembly can be assembled relatively easily and quickly using a minimum number of parts.
Rotating fans that are mounted to the ceilings of homes and businesses are very popular. These types of fans consist of a plurality of angularly-spaced blades and a plurality of arms that connect the blades to the rotor portion of an electric motor mounted in a housing, which, in turn, extends from a ceiling. Since the blades, arms and the motor are often manufactured and shipped separately, they must be assembled and mounted at the site. However, this assembly and mounting is relatively difficult and time-consuming since each blade must be attached to its arm by a plurality of fasteners, and each arm is attached to the rotor end casing by a plurality of fasteners. Since there are usually five blades and arms, the labor costs involved in assembling and mounting the complete fan assembly constitutes a very high percentage of the overall cost of the assembly. This difficultly in assembly is compounded by the fact that the rotor end casing of the fan motor is initially mounted to the ceiling the above-mentioned arms and blades often have to be mounted to the end casing in its elevated position.
Therefore, what is needed is a fan assembly and a method of assembling same in which the fan blades can be easily and quickly attached to the arms, and the arms can be easily and quickly attached to the motor even when mounted to the ceiling, thus considerably reducing the labor costs in assembling and mounting the fan assembly.